<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【港铁】你说BF是什么意思？ by Amphetamine0706</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523032">【港铁】你说BF是什么意思？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706'>Amphetamine0706</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>WAYV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:28:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphetamine0706/pseuds/Amphetamine0706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>时间会美化那些不堪的回忆，曾经撕心裂肺般难熬的日子，现在看来大致可以概括为青少年时期过剩的多愁善感。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【港铁】你说BF是什么意思？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ooc，今天也纠结Lucas是弯是直了。5.5k+，一篇完。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>肖俊穿上一件宽松的白色衬衫，身前的下摆塞进修身的黑色长裤里，而身后的部分则让它漫不经心地下垂。他解开衬衫前两颗纽扣，整理了下衣领，让锁骨能恰到好处地露出来。他在考虑要不要戴上他的锁骨链，转念一想还是算了，这样未免显得他过于精心打扮。</p><p>去见黄旭熙而已，又不是去见前任。</p><p>他为了不让自己今天看起来无精打采，昨晚十点多就睡下了，早睡使得清醒的时刻也相应提前，早上七点之后他就已经毫无睡意。又因为总想着今天的见面，也不能集中精力打游戏，连人机匹配都输了好几局。手机终于被他折腾到没电自动关机，他下床拿充电器，顺便起床。</p><p>黄旭熙登机之后给他发了张飞机座椅的照片，航班中午才抵达，说要先去酒店放行李，然后两人再碰面。他起床之后，慢悠悠地洗漱吃早餐，甚至还洗了个澡，时间也才九点半。</p><p>很多人说，见前任的时候，要打扮得光鲜亮丽，一是要让对方知道你现在过得有多好，二是提醒对方你当初没选择我真是瞎了眼。肖俊认为主动抛弃别人的那一方，说不出这种话来。</p><p>黄旭熙说过他穿衬衫的样子很好看。他是肖俊年少的喜欢，不是前任，给黄旭熙讲习题的时候，和黄旭熙同喝一瓶水的时候，两个人放学一起回家的时候，肖俊心里有无数心动的时刻。</p><p>高二的11月11日，下晚自习的路上，他在一个昏暗的墙角吻了黄旭熙，嘴对嘴的那种。黄旭熙没推开他，他用舌头小心地撬开黄旭熙的牙齿，撩拨他的舌头，而黄旭熙无动于衷。</p><p>他只好退了回来，他猜黄旭熙心里想把他千刀万剐。</p><p>被动的那方沉默了好一会，终于说了话：操，老子初吻，你知道吗？</p><p>他尴尬地笑，心里却又有一丝得意：我也是啊。</p><p>他轻声地说抱歉，黄旭熙却没接受，只是突然抓住他的肩，在黑暗中精确地找到他嘴唇的位置吻了下去，黄旭熙的吻明显热烈得多，两个人的舌头疯狂而笨拙地打着转。</p><p>然后黄旭熙就放开了他，说：你让我今晚怎么睡得着啊……但我还是告诉你，我是直的。</p><p>结果第二天黄旭熙就火速交了女朋友，丝毫没给他继续试探的机会。肖俊的高中恋情还没起头就已经画上了句号。</p><p>后来还有一些故事，现在没必要细说了，总而言之他们没有在一起过。高中毕业之后，黄旭熙去了北京，肖俊留在了广东，一个在北，一个在南。</p><p>肖俊的手机”叮咚“响了一声：我下飞机了，先去酒店放东西。</p><p>他们约在商场里的一家服饰店门前，黄旭熙是个小有名气的平面模特，那里有他的广告照片。肖俊是故意的，他想看看黄旭熙站在他自己的广告照片前会是什么样子。</p><p>肖俊没来过这个商场几次，导航在室内不太准，再加上他本身的路痴属性，对着商场里的楼层导航看都有些迷糊。当他还在商场里像只无头苍蝇乱转，黄旭熙已经到了。</p><p>黄旭熙问他：你到哪里了？</p><p>他回了一个大哭的表情：商场里，但我迷路了。</p><p>黄旭熙：你在哪家店门口？我去找你。</p><p>他果断选择接受黄旭熙的帮助，他告诉黄旭熙他的位置，趴在围栏上等他。他把商场里的人头攒动想象成一条河，黄旭熙会顺着水流找到他。</p><p>黄旭熙总是灿烂夺目的，即便是戴着墨镜和帽子，只要出现在肖俊的视野里，肖俊就能认出他来。从他开始喜欢黄旭熙的那一刻起，黄旭熙走路的姿态甚至身体在阳光下的投影，他闭上眼睛都能描绘得清清楚楚。黄旭熙从人群中走出来的时候肖俊就看到他了，看到他乘上扶梯，一点一点地离自己越来越近，像是翻山越岭来拯救他的英雄。</p><p>他一见到黄旭熙就不自觉地傻笑，黄旭熙看到他的时候也开始笑：你念书这么好的脑子，怎么偏偏就不认路。</p><p>他立马反驳：我之前都是和朋友一起来的，不需要我记路。</p><p>黄旭熙摸摸肚子：我饿了，我们先找地方吃饭吧。</p><p>肖俊问：你想去哪吃？</p><p>黄旭熙说：前几天Hendery在朋友圈发的那家餐厅是不是在这附近？</p><p>肖俊说：那是家港式茶餐厅，是还不错。</p><p>不过一想到在大陆带香港人去吃港式茶餐厅，他觉得有点可笑：你确定？</p><p>黄旭熙回答：那去吧，反正在北京也很少吃。</p><p>然而他刚迈出腿，黄旭熙就拉住了他：是往这边走吗？</p><p>因为感觉自己被嘲讽了，肖俊回头瞪他：就算我不记得路了，和我多绕几圈怎么了？</p><p>他告诉黄旭熙，找到有黄旭熙广告照片的店，最近的商场门，出门右拐就是那家茶餐厅。为了证明自己不是完全不记得路，他禁止黄旭熙开导航，说只要把他带到黄旭熙的照片前，他就能找到茶餐厅的位置。</p><p>黄旭熙用一只手抓住肖俊的手臂：那走啦，去看我照片。</p><p>路过店门前那幅巨大的广告牌的时候，肖俊心想，嗯，3D的黄旭熙果然比2D的好看。</p><p>他们在茶餐厅里坐下，黄旭熙摘了墨镜和帽子，肖俊才真正能好好看看黄旭熙。也许是为了上镜效果，黄旭熙比以前要瘦了些，未带妆的脸也不失精致，肖俊的目光一扫到他下半张脸，就想起他嘴唇柔软的触感。不行，别想起以前的事啊，现在这样相处多好啊，于是肖俊拿起菜单点起菜，转移自己的注意力。</p><p>茶餐厅上菜的速度很快，极大地降低了尴尬气氛出现的概率，长时间未见倒是没让两个人无话可聊，光是聊自己和以前同学的近况就足以吃完一顿饭，时间会美化那些不堪的回忆，曾经撕心裂肺般难熬的日子，现在看来大致可以概括为青少年时期过剩的多愁善感。</p><p>肖俊吞下最后一口菠萝油，黄旭熙问他：你等一下有安排吗？</p><p>肖俊摇摇头：没有，不过你想去哪，我可以陪你去。</p><p>黄旭熙说：我住的酒店附近有个公园，要不去那走走。</p><p>当他们俩一起出现在黄旭熙的酒店房间里的时候，肖俊才意识到他是被黄旭熙骗上了贼船。</p><p>-</p><p>黄旭熙大概是有点累，进了房门便横躺在床上，肖俊发现黄旭熙订的房间竟然是双人标间，这里的行李又明显是两个人的，于是他问：你和女朋友还分床睡？</p><p>黄旭熙用手臂遮住眼睛，打了个哈欠说：喂，我和男的一起住啊，是兄弟，知道吗？</p><p>肖俊意味深长地“哦”了一声。</p><p>黄旭熙接着说：我分手了。</p><p>肖俊倒是心平气和，因为黄旭熙也不是第一次因为这个理由找他。要说很多次么，也没有，上一次还是他们高考结束后的暑假。他的生日在八月，黄旭熙给他发了生日祝福，“亲吻事件”过后，黄旭熙再没有主动联系过他，而他单方面的联络也都石沉大海，高中的最后一年半，两个人形同陌路。生日那几天碰巧他感冒，疾病会瓦解一个人的心理防线，也会让人更轻易获取他人的关心，在收到生日祝福之后，他吧啦吧啦地和黄旭熙你一句我一句地说了很多，甚至他认为等他头脑清醒了，会后悔说过那些话，黄旭熙最后说：我们见一面吧。</p><p>那天，黄旭熙刚和高中女友分手不久。</p><p>肖俊坐在电脑椅上，转过身背对黄旭熙，略带讽刺地说：失恋了就来找我，我是你的创可贴吗？</p><p>话音刚落，一双手臂就已经揽住了他的肩，黄旭熙灼热的呼吸喷在他的脖子上，他感觉到自己的体温和心跳在急速攀升。</p><p>黄旭熙没有否认，他只是问：你想亲我吗？</p><p>记忆与现实开始重合，肖俊又想起他们上一次见面时发生过什么，一开始明明只是好好聊天，后来不知道怎么地两个人就滚到了一张床上，但除了亲吻、拥抱和抚摸，他们没做别的事情，有一个名词是用来描述这种状况的，叫”边缘性行为“。</p><p>那天黄旭熙对他说：从那以后，我每天早上都会想你。同为男性，肖俊自然明白，还能是什么时候，早上硬得不行的时候。</p><p>如今面对黄旭熙的邀请，肖俊却摇了摇头：我不想。</p><p>可谁知道黄旭熙迅速地贴上他的唇，他急忙把头往后撤，但黄旭熙的手掌正抵着他的后脑勺，不让他逃脱，舌头缠绕的感觉让肖俊埋葬在心底的喜欢破土而出，他一直都喜欢着黄旭熙。</p><p>黄旭熙再一次问：现在可以吗？</p><p>肖俊脑子里乱作一团，只好闭上眼睛点点头。</p><p>黄旭熙把人抱到床上，不急着脱人衬衫，倒是先把肖俊的长裤扯了下来，然后宽松的衬衫刚好遮住了肖俊窄窄的臀部。他让肖俊跨坐在他腿上，凑在他耳边说：我喜欢看你这样。他把手从衬衫下面伸到肖俊的背上，肖俊的背总是挺得笔直，即使在他们关系最僵的时候也是这样，随后他的手又从肖俊的背上滑到腰上。</p><p>肖俊问他：你这是要带着上衣上我吗？</p><p>黄旭熙说：不急。他确实一点也不急，太久没有触碰过这个人，怎么能急着把一切事情都做完呢。他一粒粒地解开衬衫的纽扣，把肖俊脖子和锁骨周围的皮肤亲得湿漉漉热乎乎的，肖俊感受到黄旭熙双腿间的硬挺，于是只用一只手抱着黄旭熙的脖子，腾出一只手往黄旭熙大腿根探。</p><p>黄旭熙忽然停下嘴上和手上的动作，说：你知不知道，因为你，我和其他人都不可以。</p><p>他说的是真话，前女友抱紧他的时候，他总是会想起肖俊的身体。</p><p>肖俊被甩了一口锅，感到莫名其妙：你因为性生活不和谐分手，怎么能怪我？</p><p>他们磨磨蹭蹭，像是要把这几年缺少的亲热全都补回来。肖俊想起这间房还住了另一个人，便把黄旭熙的头从自己身上摘下来，问：你兄弟什么时候回来？</p><p>黄旭熙说：好像是七点。</p><p>他把自己从黄旭熙的怀抱中抽离，看了一眼手机上的时间，起身拿了自己的裤子穿上，回头对黄旭熙说：我该走了。</p><p>黄旭熙也起来坐在床边，他伸手拉住肖俊衬衫的下摆，抬头用他那双大眼睛望着肖俊，在肖俊的记忆里，因为身高差异，他从来没有见过黄旭熙这样的举动。黄旭熙说：那我们去吃饭吧，我把房卡给前台。</p><p>随便解决了晚饭，黄旭熙又提议去酒店附近的公园闲逛。肖俊漫不经心地问他这座公园的名字，他竟然准确地说了出来，他借天黑去牵肖俊的手，肖俊没有甩开，只是警告他小心被人拍到，哪天就上了热搜。</p><p>他告诉肖俊：大学的寒暑假，你回家的时候，我常常来你上学的城市。</p><p>肖俊调侃道：约个炮而已，不需要纠结那么久。</p><p>肖俊尽量让自己的语气显得轻松些，黄旭熙不知道，刚才他差一点就说出这两年他有多想他，也因为黄旭熙，他看谁都觉得没有黄旭熙好。他无法定义自己与黄旭熙的关系，他明明喜欢黄旭熙，但两个人情感上唯一相同的地方是对彼此的身体感兴趣，他们上一次见面也都自觉地不讨论这个问题。他常常做梦，梦里黄旭熙对他说我不会再躲开你了，我们在一起吧，让他甚至怀疑高中前一半有黄旭熙的生活是否也是做梦，到了后来梦就醒了。</p><p>他在各种通讯录里给黄旭熙的备注都是BF，别人看到问他是什么意思，他说是Benefit Friend，炮友的意思，有需要的时候满足彼此的欲望，不需要的时候完全不介入对方的生活。他开始戴摇滚朋克风格的装饰品，试着把自己打扮成一个Cool guy，他劝说自己潇洒一点，时代不一样了，他也可以忘掉自己的感情，主动约黄旭熙出来打炮，然后两个人转头就各自开开心心地生活。</p><p>黄旭熙说：啊，原来你认为我们之间是这种关系。</p><p>不然呢，还能是情侣吗？肖俊只是在心里默念，没有说出口。</p><p>公园里大多是散步的中老年人，又几乎没有路灯，他们牵着手走了很久都没有人来打扰他们。肖俊看时间差不多了，便和黄旭熙告别，免得没地铁回家。</p><p>黄旭熙把肖俊的手握紧了一点：你明天会来见我吗？他明天就回家了。</p><p>看心情。肖俊这么答复，他明白，他从来没办法拒绝黄旭熙，他承认光是看着黄旭熙就足够快乐了，更别说做更亲密的事情，他对这种愉悦感上了瘾。戒掉这种瘾大概会很痛苦，但他管不了那么多了。</p><p>-</p><p>肖俊很早出了门，他戴上他的项链和戒指，还喷了香水。合租室友问他今天打扮得这么帅是要去哪。</p><p>他回头一笑：去约。</p><p>他和黄旭熙悠闲地去喝早茶，尽管与黄旭熙同住的同学一大清早就回了家。早茶一路喝到中午，吃饱喝足之后他们又回酒店去睡午觉，肖俊快睡醒还在迷糊的时候，感觉到黄旭熙的大手正放在自己的腰上。一开始他们做的事情和昨天的没什么区别，只不过黄旭熙在吻肖俊的时候顺带吻了他的项链，肖俊的项链是心电图的形状，一个完整的心动周期。</p><p>长时间的前戏能让人彻底地放松下来，黄旭熙进入的时候肖俊没感觉到太疼，两个人僵硬而笨拙地变换着姿势，以达到能让两个人都能享受到的状态。虽然会有一点尴尬，但从头到尾大体上是快乐的。</p><p>这样就算Friend with benefits了吗？</p><p>黄旭熙把肖俊推进浴室里洗澡，仔细地为他清洗身体再擦干之后，又把人抱回了床上。然后黄旭熙开始说自己的事情，从不再和肖俊联系之后的高中时期说到现在。</p><p>黄旭熙说：前段时间有个人在网上匿名跟我表白，我以为是你，还和他聊了十几分钟，最后发现不是你，好尴尬啊。</p><p>肖俊笑了：你什么时候这么受男人喜欢了？</p><p>其实他一直关注着黄旭熙的动态，黄旭熙在g//a//y圈挺受欢迎这一点，在粉丝群里早已不是什么秘密，他是知道的。</p><p>黄旭熙说：可能是被你开过光之后吧。</p><p>他低头盯着肖俊脖子上的项链，手指放在上面顺着心电图的形状移动，项链上有肖俊身体的温度。</p><p>他说：我大学的选修课选的心理学，有一课讲的是爱情，教授说完整的爱需要具备三个要素，亲密，激情和承诺，缺了其中一个都不算完整的爱。简单来说，亲密是我与你共享我的秘密，激情是我对你的身体感兴趣，承诺是我向你许诺我会一直在你身边。</p><p>肖俊问：如果只有激情是什么呢？</p><p>黄旭熙说：我们还不够互相了解吗？怎么说也算得上亲密吧。</p><p>肖俊无奈地接受了黄旭熙的说法：好吧，那只有亲密和激情又是什么呢？</p><p>黄旭熙回答：浪漫的爱。</p><p>肖俊说：噢，你真浪漫。</p><p>黄旭熙却说：是你浪漫。</p><p>肖俊还想问他这三个要素其他的组合分别是什么，而黄旭熙只是挠着头傻笑说他忘记了。</p><p>-</p><p>傍晚，黄旭熙带着肖俊进了很多家小吃店，肖俊的胃被黄旭熙塞得满满当当，为了消食，他们又去酒店附近的公园散步，黄旭熙自然而然地牵起肖俊的手，仿佛他们是相恋很久的恋人。</p><p>肖俊问：你怎么知道这么多好吃的店啊？比我知道的都多。</p><p>黄旭熙说：那是因为你太宅了啊。</p><p>肖俊不理他。</p><p>黄旭熙目光坚定，像是心里刚做了一个重大的决定：如果你喜欢，我们以后每周都有一天像今天这样，直到我们一起变成八十岁的糟老头子，一起在公园里晨跑打太极。</p><p>在他终于下定决心来找肖俊之前，他都想好了，希望自己来得没有太晚。</p><p>肖俊笑道：你不会是糟老头子的，到了八十岁，你依然是帅气得不得了的黄旭熙。</p><p>这天晚上，黄旭熙的房间里虽然住了两个人，但还是有一张床空着。</p><p>-</p><p>黄旭熙睁开眼睛，怀里的人不见了，他给肖俊打电话，肖俊的手机却在另一边的床头柜上震了起来，他拿起肖俊的手机，屏幕上显示了两个大写字母“BF”。随后他看到手机下压着一张便签条——出去买早餐，手机要充电。</p><p>肖俊没过多久就回来了，手里提着肠粉，叫黄旭熙一起吃早餐。</p><p>黄旭熙问：你给我备注BF是什么意思啊？</p><p>肖俊停下了筷子，咽下口腔里的食物。</p><p>还能是什么意思，Boy Friend，男朋友的意思咯。</p><p> </p><p>Fin</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>